1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to data collection systems and more particularly to a system and method for collecting data using near-field magnetic induction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Data collection and information collected about the movement and behavior of multiple attendees at a given location has become useful for various reasons. For example, data may be collected about the attendees to a convention or trade show in order to record who attends the event in general and the particular exhibits visited by the attendees. Data about the locations visited by the attendee can be used to determine an attendee's interest level in various displays, attractions, or games of chance at the event or venue.
Historically, attendee tracking has been handled in many different ways including sign-up sheets, name tags with bar codes that can be scanned, NFC-enabled devices such as cell phones or tags, and RFID communication systems using RFID tags. Based on the locations visited within the venue, the data can be used to predict future behaviors of the visitors, such as the level of attendee interest in a certain product, generating sales leads, or determining demographics and marketing strategy.
One popular method of collecting data about attendees at a venue involves the use of either barcodes, or more recently, QR codes. The barcode or QR code is printed on the attendee's name badge. When an attendee is interested, for example, in a product being displayed at a trade show, an activity at a theme park, or in a particular game of chance at a casino, a worker at the venue scans the code on the attendee's name badge and the collected data is stored for analysis or follow up.
Another method of collecting attendee data is by using transceivers that communicate with each other. For example, a first transceiver remains stationary at a specific table or booth in the venue. A second transceiver is carried by a person moving throughout the venue. As the second transceiver approaches the first transceiver, the first transceiver sends a query to the second transceiver, which in turn sends a reply containing its assigned code to the first transceiver. For the purpose of tracking attendees at an event, these systems can be used to identify the attendee at a door, station, or area of the event.
One type of tracking system utilizes radio waves to communicate between transceiver pairs. Current technologies for this type of system operate in several frequency bands including the 915 MHz, and 2.45 GHz bands. These types of systems are generally referred to as far field because the transmissions radiate into free space, where the far field region begins approximately 1/10 of a wavelength from the antenna and extends outward. Examples of such devices include, but are not limited to, cell phones, RFID tags, and tablet computers.
In contrast to far-field communication systems, some near-field communication systems use transceiver pairs that operate between 120 KHz-135 KHz. These types of systems are generally referred to as near field because transmissions are contained within a localized, non-propagating magnetic field or communication “bubble” surrounding a communication device such as a radio, headset, or microphone. This bubble generally extends less than a few feet from the antenna.
In near-field communication (NFC) systems, magnetic field energy emanates from the communication system, but does not radiate into free space as is the case in far-field transmission. Typically, near-field communication is at 13.56 MHz and has a range of no more than a few inches. In this type of system, communication occurs when one device is brought to within an inch or two of another device. For example, when an NFC-enabled device is touched to a reader, the device is activated by the reader and transmits a reply signal to the reader. This reply signal contains the attendee's information, which may be stored in a database for follow-up communication.
US patent application publication no. 20120223819A1 to Burgess discloses a NFC system used to track attendees at a trade show or other event. To overcome problems with interference, the NFC system of Burgess has a range of less than 10 centimeters. Attendees at the event have an NFC tag built into an ID card or badge. As the attendee enters and leaves a booth or station at the event, the system has a reader that communicates with the tag as the user passes the tag close to or touches it to the reader. When the attendee places the tag against the reader, for example, the system records the time in, the time out, the tag holder's identity, and the identity of the station visited. Data collection can be passive or active as long as the user places the tag within the short range of the reader.
Another method of attendee tracking involves the use of RFID tags and readers. Each attendee is issued an RFID tag that is uniquely coded to the individual. When the attendee approaches a display or game of chance, an RFID reader reads the attendee's RFID tag and stores the information. This method operates at ranges on the order of tens of feet, unlike the NFC-based systems that generally have a range of less than 10 cm. Compared to NFC systems, the increased range of RFID system does not require the attendee to manipulate or swipe the tag, making it a hands-free system.
One such RFID system is disclosed in US patent application publication no. 20080312946 to Valentine for a method of trade show data management using RFID and wireless networks such as Bluetooth®. The network is able to track a visitor's location and movement in the trade show venue by communication between the tag and the reader at periodic intervals. Inferences are drawn from the collected data about the attendee's interest in certain booths based on proximity to other attendees, interactions with other attendees, multiple visits to a certain location, and the time spent at the booth.